DWTS5
The fifth season of Polish version of Dancing with the Stars Fiction. 18 celebrities were paired with professional ballroom dancers. Ciriefan will be the host for this season. Casting for the play began on August 28, 2013 and it ended on September 10, 2013 . This season began on September 15, 2013. Contestants The 9 contestants who competed were: Couples The 18 celebrities and professional dancers who competed were: left Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. : 'Dance chart' Judges scores & viewers votes In each episode, the judges scores & viewers votes are added up, so created the results show. Week One Witam w pierwszym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć czaczę lub walca angielskiego. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. Zaczynamy! 1. Matt & Karina – cha-cha-cha "I Was Made to Love Her"—Stevie Wonder http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pYux5-d1Es 16 (6,5,5) 2. Roger & Peta – waltz "What a Wonderful World"—Louis Armstrong http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE 13 (5,4,4) 3. Gareth & Emma – cha-cha-cha "Let's Hear It for the Boy"—Deniece Williams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZLBZ3eD7wI 21 (7,7,7) 4. Jensen & Sharna – waltz "With You I'm Born Again"—Billy Preston ft. Syreeta Wright http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnFBoRh8Ihw 21 (7,7,7) 5. Shane & Tyne – cha-cha-cha "Uptown Girl"—Billy Joel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEIcTstEmnQ 21 (7,7,7) 6. Michael & Cheryl – waltz "See the Day"—Dee C. Lee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0bFmZyNI2k 23 (8,7,8) 7. Jerry & Kym – cha-cha-cha "Don't Cha"—Pussycat Dolls http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDB7nCowM30 26 (9,8,9) 8. Farid & Lindsay – waltz "Edelweiss" — Vince Hill http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxaUM3pNCGU 20 (7,6,7) 9. Hugh & Chelsie – cha-cha-cha "A Deeper Love"—Aretha Franklin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Us8aBw_UcI 24 (8,8,8) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. "Koop Island Blues"—Koop feat. Ane Brun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMrvjsYXIDU Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Jerry & Kym – 26 Hugh & Chelsie – 24 Michael & Cheryl – 23 Gareth & Emma – 21 Jensen & Sharna – 21 Shane & Tyne – 21 Farid & Lindsay – 20 Matt & Karina – 16 Roger & Peta – 13 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Psy "Gentleman" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcrW4p55qys Week Two Witam w drugim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć rumbę lub quickstepa. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. Zaczynamy! 1. Amy & Valentin - rumba "Apologize"—Timbaland featuring OneRepublic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-Wu0Fkoecc 23 (8, 7, 8) 2. Sarah & Tristan – quickstep "Man With the Hex"—Atomic Fireballs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxAAfWxNF6k 17 (6, 6, 5) 3. Amy & Mark – rumba "I've Got to See You Again"—Norah Jones http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el9cknEVlc0 26 (8, 9, 9) 4. Juliann & Tony – quickstep "Swing With Me"—Jessica Simpson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBX8od0DpvI 24 (8, 8, 8) 5. Lauren & Sasha – rumba "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"—Roberta Flack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOFrGbuUqnQ 21 (7, 7, 7) 6. Christina & Derek – quickstep "Flip Flop and Fly"—The Blues Brothers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgzdgLR6tl4 21 (7, 7, 7) 7. Katie & Gleb – rumba "If You're Not the One"—Daniel Bedingfield http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3bFOT1e-AU 23 (7, 8, 8) 8. Grace & Maksim – quickstep "Mack The Knife"—Rosemary Clooney http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAJgx-NjrkI 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Samantha & Louis – rumba "Say"—John Mayer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JONA_6ZCrE 29 (9, 10, 10) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyli wspólne, nieoceniane contemporary. "Dreaming with a Broken Heart"—John Mayer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1dOE-oeLG0 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Samantha & Louis – 29 Amy & Mark – 26 Juliann & Tony – 24 Grace & Maksim – 24 Amy & Valentin – 23 Katie & Gleb – 23 Lauren & Sasha – 21 Christina & Derek – 21 Sarah & Tristan – 17 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Wynonna Judd "I Want To Know What Love Is" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlIIVg6bDOs Week Three Witam w trzecim odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panowie będą tańczyć jive’a lub tango. Panie zaś zatańczą wspólne, nieoceniane belly dance. Zaczynamy! 1. Matt & Karina – tango "Perfida"—arranged by John Altman, from Shall We Dance? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKUefyncyMc 27 (9, 9, 9) 2. Jensen & Sharna – jive "I Got a Woman"—Ray Charles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mrd14PxaUco 23 (8, 7, 8) 3. Roger & Peta – jive "Why Do Fools Fall in Love"—Diana Ross http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BqVPqzxmhw 21 (7, 7, 7) 4. Shane & Tyne – tango "Please Mr. Brown"—Alma Cogan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_3tszoJ5UQ 26 (9, 8, 9) 5. Michael & Cheryl – jive "Rock Around the Clock"—Bill Haley & His Comets http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud_JZcC0tHI 24 (8, 8, 8) 6. Hugh & Chelsie – tango "Jalousie"—Alfred Hause's Tango Orchestra http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qXBxYlXY3A 21 (7, 7, 7) 7. Gareth & Emma – tango "El Tango de Roxanne"—Moulin Rouge! Soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exsi9DQEBUc 21 (7, 6, 8) 8. Jerry & Kym – tango "I Can't Tell A Waltz From A Tango"—Patti Page http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0E6N6BLuDs 21 (7, 7, 7) Następnie panie wraz z partnerami zatańczyły wspólne, nieoceniane belly dance (taniec brzucha). "Inta Omri"—Elie Attieh http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ATt8FtNRO0 Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Matt & Karina – 27 Shane & Tyne – 26 Michael & Cheryl – 24 Jensen & Sharna – 23 Roger & Peta – 21 Hugh & Chelsie – 21 Gareth & Emma – 21 Jerry & Kym – 21 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Pitbull feat. Papayo "Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba)" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKOY6XCZuGs Week Four Witam w czwartym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj panie będą tańczyć paso doble lub foxtrota. Panowie zaś zatańczą wspólne, nieoceniane disco. Zaczynamy! 1. Amy L. & Valentin - foxtrot "King of the Road"—Roger Miller http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmOe27SJ3Yc 21 (7, 7, 7) 2. Juliann & Tony – paso doble "Palladio, First Movement"—Karl Jenkins http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBW0xDZ9R84 24 (8, 8, 8) 3. Sarah & Tristan – paso doble "I Kissed a Girl"—Katy Perry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X024NEsDyC8 20 (7, 6, 7) 4. Christina & Derek – paso doble "Take Me Out"—Franz Ferdinand http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=los6obvBbqU 21 (7, 7, 7) 5. Katie & Gleb – foxtrot "Pride and Joy"—Marvin Gaye http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDMyjpwaCGM 22 (7, 8, 7) 6. Samantha & Louis – foxtrot "Mellow Yellow"—Donovan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLFGnP_EPpQ 15 (5, 5, 5) 7. Amy M. & Mark – foxtrot "(Up a) Lazy River"—Bobby Darin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EagdnC-x7Wg 18 (6, 6, 6) 8. Grace & Maksim – paso doble "Boléro"—Maurice Ravel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPucYU_BzFE 15 (5, 5, 5) Następnie panowie wraz z partnerkami zatańczyli wspólne, nieoceniane disco. "You Make Me Feel..." (Disco Fries remix)—Cobra Starship feat. Sabi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_5aZpNmKKE Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Juliann & Tony – 24 Katie & Gleb – 22 Amy L. & Valentin – 21 Christina & Derek – 21 Sarah & Tristan – 20 Amy M. & Mark – 18 Samantha & Louis – 15 Grace & Maksim – 15 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Bruno Mars "Treasure" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aeC1YzUqCMI Week Five Witam w czwartym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć mambo lub walca wiedeńskiego. Zaczynamy! 1. Sarah & Tristan - mambo "I Got a Girl"—Lou Bega http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiw-3kHlIbc 16 (6, 5, 5) 2. Jensen & Sharna – viennese waltz "The Killing Moon"—Nouvelle Vague http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ywiPKmheec 18 (6, 6, 6) 3. Jerry & Kym – mambo "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)"—En Vogue http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AbjYmLIIGE 15 (5, 5, 5) 4. Amy M & Mark – viennese waltz "Kiss from a Rose"—Seal http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7y19ED6Vrk 20 (7, 6, 7) 5. Hugh & Chelsie – mambo "Bossa Nova Hand Dance (Deixa Isso Pra La)"—Connie Francis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBYxDvQXeAw 21 (7, 7, 7) 6. Katie & Gleb – viennese waltz "I'll Be"—Edwin McCain http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMiVeK5zGz8 23 (8, 7, 8) 7. Grace & Maksim – mambo "Lupita"—Perez Prado http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1W89-l-jQQ 27 (9, 9, 9) 8. Roger & Peta – viennese waltz "Hold You In My Arms"―Ray LaMontagne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSLQMNFdEf0 25 (9, 7, 9) 9. Amy L & Valentin – mambo "House of Bamboo"—Andy Williams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jo_NwQQxOBM 19 (6, 7, 6) 10. Juliann & Tony – viennese waltz "She's Always a Woman"—Billy Joel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gI-7lvnAlYw 16 (6, 5, 5) 11. Shane & Tyne – mambo "Hey Baby"—No Doubt http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_hz9xooxgk 27 (9, 9, 9) 12. Michael & Cheryl – viennese waltz "This Ain't a Love Song" – Bon Jovi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyoeBLDM_3Q 19 (7, 5, 7) 13. Matt & Karina – mambo "Black Mambo"—Angel & the Mambokats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_DAJ-O6J0g 21 (7, 7, 7) 14. Christina & Derek – viennese waltz "Crazy" – Aerosmith http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Fl8Po5WXGQ 22 (8, 7, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Grace & Maksim – 27 Shane & Tyne – 27 Roger & Peta – 25 Katie & Gleb – 23 Christina & Derek – 22 Hugh & Chelsie – 21 Matt & Karina – 21 Amy M & Mark – 20 Amy L & Valentin – 19 Michael & Cheryl – 19 Jensen & Sharna – 18 Sarah & Tristan – 16 Juliann & Tony – 16 Jerry & Kym – 15 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Florida Georgia Line ft. Nelly "Cruise" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcDLtAiNfuc Więcej szczegółów znajdziecie tutaj: http://pl.dwtsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/DWTS5 Week Six Witam w szóstym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć sambę lub taniec nietowarzyski. Zaczynamy! 1. Roger & Peta - samba "Samba Hey"—El General http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axoKa3phIzs 22 (7, 7, 8) 2. Christina & Derek – samba "Pon de Replay"—Rihanna http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWxX1cX2OIE 23 (8, 8, 7) 3. Matt & Karina – contemporary "Time"—Billy Porter http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD7ErLIhwYA 29 (9, 10, 10) 4. Katie & Gleb – samba "That's the Way (I Like It)"—KC and the Sunshine Band http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3svW8PM_jc 20 (6, 7, 7) 5. Shane & Tyne – jazz "Sing It Back"—Moloko http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODTldoZGSME 27 (9, 9, 9) 6. Michael & Cheryl – samba "De Donde Soy"—Thalía http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5V0F2O9BEkk 22 (7, 7, 8) 7. Amy L & Valentin – contemporary "Calling You"—Celine Dion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ7VuB7K51k 23 (7, 8, 8) 8. Grace & Maksim – bollywood "Ooh La La" from The Dirty Picture http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-iLhweyxsMo 22 (8, 7, 7) 9. Sarah & Tristan – contemporary "Gravity"—Sara Bareilles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY 24 (8, 8, 8) 10. Amy M. & Mark – samba "I Go to Rio"—Peter Allen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-fhy4Gmj3g 18 (6, 6, 6) 11. Jensen & Sharna – samba "Hip Hip Chin Chin"—Club des Belugas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dxmf2o3GotY 26 (9, 8, 9) 12. Hugh & Chelsie – contemporary "Outro"—M83 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkOHtAnOviU 26 (9, 8, 9) 13. Juliann & Tony – samba "Bounce With Me"—Kreesha Turner http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT8jvHVUPUA 22 (8, 7, 7) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Matt & Karina – 29 Shane & Tyne – 27 Jensen & Sharna – 26 Hugh & Chelsie – 26 Sarah & Tristan – 24 Christina & Derek – 23 Amy L & Valentin – 23 Roger & Peta – 22 Michael & Cheryl – 22 Grace & Maksim – 22 Juliann & Tony – 22 Katie & Gleb – 20 Amy M. & Mark – 18 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Aloe Blacc "Wake Me Up" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7YU7LuasEE Week Seven Witam w siódmym odcinku Dancing With The Stars. Dzisiaj pary będą tańczyć tańce, których do tej pory nie wykonywali. Uwaga – jest to odcinek z podwójną eliminacją. Zaczynamy! 1. Amy M. & Mark – cha-cha-cha "Best of My Love"—The Emotions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kGDyS16ulQ 24 (8, 8, 8) 2. Grace & Maksim – waltz "My Heart Will Go On" — Celine Dion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRecRF8FpPs 28 (10, 9, 9) 3. Jensen & Sharna – rumba "Fall for You"—Secondhand Serenade http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1O9DyFLIKo 16 (7,4,5) 4. Roger & Peta – quickstep "I Got Rhythm"—Ella Fitzgerald http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSTkz1BvrXY 28 (9,10,9) 5. Juliann & Tony – jive "Little Bitty Pretty One"—Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q45TyPk8yiI 26 (9, 8, 9) 6. Michael & Cheryl – tango "According to You" – Orianthi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZOQVbNjUVM 23 (8, 7, 8) 7. Shane & Tyne – paso doble "El Gato Montes"—Manuel Penella http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyFwav6fy5c 28 (9,9,10) 8. Hugh & Chelsie – foxtrot "Jimmy Mack"—Martha and the Vandellas http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obvSFWvgBhg 24 (8, 8, 8) 9. Amy L. & Valentin – samba "Get Down on It"—Kool and the Gang http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2xJWQPdG7jE 27 (10,8,9) 10. Sarah & Tristan – viennese waltz "Piano Man"—Billy Joel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaUyJyPekJE 28 (10, 9, 9) 11. Christina & Derek - mambo "Mambo Jambo"—Perez Prado http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSTQ0hD-7kc 29 (9, 10, 10) 12. Matt & Karina – waltz "My Love" — Sia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZMl8CrLoPDU 29 (10, 9, 10) Ostateczne wyniki odcinka: Christina & Derek – 29 Matt & Karina – 29 Grace & Maksim – 28 Roger & Peta – 28 Shane & Tyne – 28 Sarah & Tristan – 28 Amy L. & Valentin – 27 Juliann & Tony – 26 Amy M. & Mark – 24 Hugh & Chelsie – 24 Michael & Cheryl – 23 Jensen & Sharna – 16 W oczekiwaniu na wyniki zapraszam na występ gościnny: Mika ft. Ariana Grande "Popular Song" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_obuDew2Xxk